Come for me
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Orihime is getting married but something is bothering the bride. She doesn't love the man standing there but someone else. She wishes for him to come back to her but it is too far-fetch or is it? T small language. Orihime's mind or POV. AU One-shot.


It was the day today. This fucking specific day. I felt nervous or rather I had cold feet. How did I end up here? That's right. I said something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it and I was just messed up in the moment. I want to tell him to come back so bad but I can't anymore can I? Today is supposed to be my dream day but why do I feel like I am suffocating? I feel like a hostage or a captive under the gaze and now I can't change it. I was so stupid to let him go. Why did I do that? I hope he shows up. Maybe he can tell me to change my mind and I will! Why hope? It's time. We belong together but I can't hurt him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Orihime stood there by the mirror staring at herself. Today was her big day meaning her wedding day. She was getting married. She should be jumping for joy but she didn't feel joyful. It felt like a big hole in her heart was gone and she didn't even like him that much. She saw him more as a friend but it was too late. She was so angry that she said yes to the man that she didn't want to be with.

She combed her wet orange hair through her fingers as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was getting married. She was in full shock and she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She wished something would stop this wedding from happening but nothing comes.

"Calm down. It's just cold feet." She reasoned with herself but it wasn't working. She was dressed in a short white nightgown from the night before. Her wedding was going to be any minute now. She didn't want to do this. How could she say no? The man proposing obviously loves her but she didn't. It's not fair. She heard her phone ringing as she ran to do it only to be disappointed. It was Tatsuki but she didn't feel like answering.

"_We been talking since eight pm. It's three in the morning. Don't you need sleep?" Orihime giggled as she was snuggled in her sheets having the phone on her ear. They always did this and she loved it._

"_Shouldn't I ask the same question?"_

"_But I don't work!"_

"_That certainly says something about you."_

"_Oh shut up." She giggled._

Orihime felt a tear drop to her knee as she wiped it away. He is gone and she couldn't do anything about it. Her brown eyes slide to the door that leads to her wedding dress. She got up opening it to see the white dress, no sleeves, princess cut, flowing, with some laces on the side, the bottom was flowing like the river, and the top beautiful embedded with diamonds. She liked the dress but right now she saw it like a straitjacket.

The clock chimed a pretty tune that it was time. Soon all her friends enter in as they dress her in the white dress. Her hair was pulled up in an updo, make up done beautifully, and her white shoes. Soon she had the white veil covering her face as she felt close to tears staring at herself. Her friends reassuring her that he will treat her right, be there for her, love her, and won't leave. She wanted to laugh because it was all ironic to her. Don't they know this wedding was put upon her?

"_Do you love me?" He rasped out staring at Orihime with pleading green eyes. _

_She gripped her hair wanting to tell him. How could she? He would come up with a crazy plan and Orihime didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to drag him into her problems at home. She couldn't defy her parents and Sora was no help since he died. She had to end it with him because she loves him._

"_I…I don't. I don't love you." She looked at him in the eye. She quivered as he grabbed her face so they were eye to eye. He repeated the question and she gave the same answer. He left out the door and never came back._

She remembered his dark velvet voice that she missed so much. Orihime shook her head and had to keep it together. She can't cry anymore. She had to let him go. Soon she was waiting as she saw her groom, Tall, black hair both sides, and blue eyes staring off in the distance, Ishida Uryu. She sucked in breath as the music played for her to be cued in. she felt her legs were lead as she walked slowly down the aisle.

It was the perfect scenery. The bride coming in, bright sunny day, flowers all over the aisle, and then she stood next to the groom. Ishida smiled at her as he took off her veil to reveal her face. He touched her hand tenderly and Orihime could only close her eyes.

_He touched her skin tracing her shoulder to her arm then her hand. He kissed her hand and Orihime looked into his eyes smiling. She never felt so alive. _

"_What are you thinking?" She whispered._

"_Nothing…just the feeling of your skin. It's so smooth. Are all girls skin so smooth and soft?" He wrapped his arms around her torso._

_She listened to his breathing "Yes but don't find out for yourself. Your skin is pretty smooth."_

Orihime gave a hesitant smile as the pastor or preacher said his things. She wasn't paying attention as she stared at the crowd covering her friends and parents. She really missed him. He was a part of her life and she wished she could take everything back she said to him. She knew she shouldn't have let him go because she lied. She loves him with all her heart.

Then at the midst of everyone at the very back as he was sitting on the railing staring at Orihime. He had hurt in his eyes as he stared at Orihime getting married. He wore a tux, black converse, and his tie was on loosely.

"Do you Orihime Inoue, take Ishida Uryu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish him? In sickness or in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" The pastor/preacher asked her.

Orihime saw him go down the railing as if to stop her but Orihime had a silent communication with him. He quirked a half smile and Orihime knew. She just knew. She glanced at Ishida mouthing 'sorry' as she ran back up the aisle. She ran over to him where he stood at the end. Ulquiorra held out his arms as Orihime jumped into them letting the white roses fall to the floor. Everyone stared at her in full panic especially her parents but right now she didn't care.

They run off leaving everyone in the dust. She didn't need anyone but Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had come to save her and she was glad that he didn't throw away that tux.

"You came…" She whispered as they were nearing the car. Her dress train was flowing a few yards back but she didn't care. "I missed you Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra then stepped on her train ripping it off "I know. I came because I knew you didn't mean it when you said you didn't love me. I didn't expect you to pull a stunt like that woman." He pulled the veil off and held her face with his hands. Orihime lost breath as he kissed her.

"I love you. I don't care anymore. Let's go on a ride." She breathed as she went on the passenger side of the car. Ulquiorra jumped in the driver's seat leaving off hearing her mother cry her name in pure anger. Orihime smiled "Nice shoes by the way."

Ulquiorra gave a small smile as they drove to wherever they went. Their hearts linked back together by fate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's note: How cheesy can I get? Sorry but enjoy! I was listening to Mariah Carey- We belong together. How could I resist the video? Especially with Wentworth Miller in it? Talk about a sexy man beast! Leave a review would be nice. Thanks for reading my other Ulquihime fic. Remember I'm doing a multichapter one! So look out for it soon! Please excuse spelling. OOC obviously because it is AU. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks! **

**What do you think of Ulquiorra singing?**


End file.
